Conventional telecommunication switching systems, upon deriving a destination address during processing of a telephone call, must send a message to a remote database system in order to request routing information for a particular call. Remote database systems provide a menu of routing information and routing information is selected from the database system according to the request from a telecommunication switching system. Conventional telecommunication switching systems do not have the capability to locally generate routing information in response to a call comprising asynchronous transfer mode cells. It is therefore desirable to have a telecommunication switching system that locally generates routing information for asynchronous transfer mode cell processing.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a telecommunication switching system that avoids requesting route information from a remote database system. A need has also arisen for a telecommunication switching system that generates routing information for processing asynchronous transfer mode cells.